1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The liquid crystal display devices are widely used as flat panel display devices used in information communication terminals or television receivers. The liquid crystal display device is a device which changes an orientation of a liquid crystal composition confined between two substrates by changing an electric field, and controls the degree of transmission of light passing through the two substrates and the liquid crystal composition to thereby display an image. An organic EL display device (OLED), a field emission display device (FED), or the like has also been known as a flat panel display device.
In display devices, which includes the liquid crystal display device described above, that a voltage corresponding to a predetermined gray scale value is applied to each of pixels in a screen, pixel transistors for applying the voltage are arranged in each of the pixels. In general, gates of the pixel transistors corresponding to one line of the screen are connected to one signal line (hereinafter referred to as scanning signal line). The scanning signal line is controlled by a driver circuit so as to output in sequence an active voltage for rendering the pixel transistors conductive for each line. Moreover, some circuits have a bi-directional scanning function with which the active voltage can be output in sequence both in a forward direction and a reverse direction so that the screen can be displayed even in an inverted manner. JP 2010-073301 A discloses a circuit for realizing the bi-directional scanning.